At the Amusement Park
by Bloody-Rozez
Summary: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter go to an musement park over a school holiday. Unknownst to them a relationship that has already begun to sprout blooms. SiriusXRemus, rated M for dreams and multiple encounters not sure how many yet . No flame's please! Don't like don't read!
1. Let's Go To An Amusement Park!

**AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK**

SiriusXRemus

**~!*AUTHORS NOTE:** I have written this fan-fic as a request for a friend. If you want a fan-fic you can ask and I'll do my best to get it typed up and posted! I hope you enjoy~! ^-^ ***!~**

**SUMMARY:** Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter go to an musement park over a school holiday. Unknownst to them a relationship that has already begun to sprout blooms. SiriusXRemus, rated M for dreams and multiple encounters (not sure how many yet). No flame's please! Don't like don't read!

**CHAPTER 1: Let's go to anamusement park!**

**SIRIUS' POV:**

So, we had all decided that it might be fun to go to a muggle theme park...

Lily had been telling James, Remus, Peter and I all about the roller coasters and that muggle sweet they call cotton candy ("because its so light and well... cottony!"), or the food they call corn-dogs ("Do't worry though! Their not made out of dogs or anything!").

We were all enthralled by the idea: James' eyes had lit up like Christmass had come early at the very mention of roller coasters, Peter obviously ouldn't wait to try the different foods, and Remus... Well Remus was excited about everything! His eye's were wide and twinkling, his mouth was stretched into a wide and childish grin and he was leening forewardcomletely enveloped in the conversation.

He looked perfect and I wanted make him stay happy like this.

"Why don't we all go over our next holiday?" I asked suddenly.

Once the shock from my sudden outburst faded we all exchanged conspiratorial glances and grins plastered themselves on our faces...

We then spent the rest of the night planning for our little trip to the amusement park.

**NO POV:**

The sun was shining high in the sky and the day was perfect.

As the friends continued to walk on their way to the Care of Magical creatures class they thought about the plans that had been made for their upcoming trip...

Once their plans had been completed they had gone to confirm with Dumbledore if it was allowed. As he had listened to their plans he had seemed gnuinely pleased.

He had also agreed wholeheartedly... so long as they recieved parental permission.

They had all raced back to the Griffindore common room elated and had immediately written the letters to their families explaining the plans and that they would need parental permission. The owls were then sent out and they waited rather impatiently for them to come back with the responces they were hoping for.

A few hours passed and finally the last owl came back giving its owner the piece of parchment that granted permission for their trip.

Without so much as a pause they raced out of the Griffindore common room, down the moving stairs, ducked behind a statue to avoid an ink baloon from Peeves, and to the Gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office.

"Toffee!" They all shouted in unison.

The gargoyle jumped out of the way and they raced up the moving stair and went into Dumbledores already open door only to see him with a humorous smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"Well?" He asked humorously.

In response they meerly held up their sheets of parchment and he nodded.

"I knew that you would recieve permission so I have gotten you all a surprise..." He looked at their shocked faces in amusement before continuing. "I have taken the liberty to not only get you a private port-key, but I have also reserved three rooms at a wizarding hotel that is right next to the amusement park you have decided to go and see. One room will be for Miss Evans, the second for Mr. Petigrew and Mr. Potter, and the last is for Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin."

Lily immediately wrapped the old proffesor into a hug as the other four cheared triumphantly.

~!*AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope to have at least one more up by the end of today! ^-^*!~


	2. Remus' Dream

**AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK**

SiriusXRemus

**~!*AUTHORS NOTE:** Okay here is the first dream, I hope you guys like it! Also I'm sorry for not having this up sooner, my friend is going to be moving soon so I decided to throw her a surprise party and it lasted a little longer than expected. Anyways. enjoy~! ^-^ ***!~**

**SUMMARY:** Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter go to an musement park over a school holiday. Unknownst to them a relationship that has already begun to sprout blooms. SiriusXRemus, rated M for dreams and multiple encounters (not sure how many yet). No flame's please! Don't like don't read!

**CHAPTER 2: Remus' Dream!**

**Remus' POV:**

I woke up just as the sun was rising as I always did, however today was different... I was both more excited to wake up and begin the day than usual as well as more unwilling to leave my bed because...

Well, I had been having a very _good _dream.

_Sirius walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back into him as he nuzzled his head into my neck, chuckling when I gasped in surprise._

_ "Come on Rem, loosen up." He says as he kisses my neck. I can feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks._

_ "Sirius, w'we shouldn't! James and Peter-"_

_ "Hush." He breathes into my ear._

_ I watch as he raises his wand and casts a silencing charm onto his bed._

_ He then pulled me over to his bed and gently pushes me onto the matress as he closes his curtains._

_ My eyes go wide and my blush grows darker than it had before._

_ "S-Sirius, we... I-" I trailed off unable to form anything coherent._

_ He chuckles again, "Dont you want this Rem?" He smiles down at me his eyes shining with both lust and love._

_ "I-I-I-" I couldn't finish._

_ His smile widens again, "Shhh... It's okay Rem, you wanna know a secret?"_

_ I tried to speak again but I still wa unable to so I meerly nodded my head, my face burning._

_ He smirked and leans closer to me, so close that his face was mere inches from mine. He was so close, I could feel my heart race and my breath come out in gasps._

_ "I love you Moony." He breathes into my ear._

_ My eyes go even wider and I can fee my heart jolt to a stop before speeding up even faster than before._

_ He... loves me?_

_ I can feel a grin slowly spread across my face as I say, "I love you too Siri, for so long now I've loved you."_

_ He grins down at me again and then suddenly, we were locked in a passionate kiss._

_ His scent assaulted my sences then, so close, so perfect. It was everywhere, _he_ was everywhere!_

_ The kiss deepens and he begins to pull my shirt off as he kisses my neck._

_ A moan escapesy throat as he hisses his way down my chest and stomach. I was getting hard and I could tell that he was too._

_ He kisses directly above my navel and pulls down my pajama bottoms and underwear._

_ My face grows red as he wraps his hand around my member and he chuckles when I gasp._

_ He grins up at me as he slowly begins to pump me before kissing his way back up my body._

_ I moan when he finally reaches my neck and I pull his head up and kiss him passionately._

_ I can feel myself get closer as he continues to pump me..._

_ I let out a loud moan as he begins to suck at my neck again._

_ I was almost at the edge and could tell that he sensed this as he kisses me gently and his hand slows on my member._

_ "Not yet my love, we don't want the fun to be over so soon, now do we?" He askes me an amused smirk on his face._

_ I groan in pleasure, it still felt too good. Even now with him going so slowly I was getting closer and closer to the edge._

_ He rolls his eyes with the same smirk stuck on his face, that sexy smirk._

_ "Oh well," He sighs, faking dissapointment. "Might as well let you finish... We can always start over later."_

_ With that he speeds up again, sucking on my neck, making me moan... so close._

_ I was moaning loudly, so very gratefull for the silencing charm Sirius had put on the bed._

_ And then..._

_ With a long moan I'm pushed over the edge, my back arching._

_ I slump back into the bed exhausted and gasping for air._

_ I watch in fascination as Sirius lifts his hand; which is still covered in my juices; to his mouth and licks it clean hile closing his eyes and moaning softly._

_ "Mmm, Rem, you taste so good. Wanna try?"_

_ Without waiting for an answer he leans in and kisses me deeply._

_ ...And then I woke up._

I sigh as I get out of bed. Time for a shower, a cold one.

A _very_ cold one.

I spend about half an hour letting the freezing water cool me down before I finally turn off the water, dry myself off and dress in my muggle clothing.

Once I was completely finished getting ready I head out of the door to begin waking the others.

"James," I say as I shake his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up.

I an hear a soft groan coming from him but nothing else.

Come on Prongs, you gotta get up." I attempt again, shaking his shoulder.

"Go'way! Nowannagerrup!" He grumbles before turning over onto his side and contnues to sleep.

Fine. If he's going to be that way then I'll just use my secret weapon... And his greatest weakness.

"James, Lily is probably down in the Great Hall right now, do you really want to keep her waiting?"

"I'm up!" James suddenly yells as he shoots out of bed and into the bathroom.

I smirk as I look at the bathroom door which had just slamed shut. Bingo.

Continuing on my morning rounds I head over to Sirius' bed and try to ignore the butterflies that were suddenly fluttering around in my stomach.

"Sirius," I say, shaking his shoulder. "Come on time to get up."

He rolls onto his side and lets out a grumble of, "Nowanna!"

I smile at how similar he and James were when it came to getting up in the mornings.

I reach out and shake his shoulder again, "Come on Padfoot! Don't you wanna go ride some roller coasters?"

Sirius then rolled onto his back and looks up at me before pulling his pillow over his face.

Another smirk crosses my face, fine it's easy enough to get him up too.

"Sirius, if you don't get up right now I'll let Peter wake you up!"

He instantly tenses and sits bolt upright, "You wouldn't!... Would you?"

I let out a slightly sadistic chuckle, "Not unless you force me to. Now once James is out of the bathroom I expect you to get into it."

"Ya ya ya." He says swinging his legs over the side of the bed and letting out a yawn.

I roll my eyes at hi before walking over to Peter's bed and waking him up.

~!*AUTHORS NOTE: I would like to give a special thanks to my first two reviewers: DeathTheKidIsCool and Tanja88! ^w^ I hope you stay with this story! Once again, thank you for reading this chapter! I hope to have at least one more up by the end of today! ^-^*!~


	3. Sirius' Dream

**AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK**

SiriusXRemus

**~!*AUTHORS NOTE:** Okay here is Sirius' dream, I hope you guys like it! Enjoy~! ^-^ ***!~**

**SUMMARY:** Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter go to an musement park over a school holiday. Unknownst to them a relationship that has already begun to sprout blooms. SiriusXRemus, rated M for dreams and multiple encounters (not sure how many yet). No flame's please! Don't like don't read!

**CHAPTER 2: Sirius' Dream!**

**Sirius' POV:**

I had been having the perfect dream...

_I was going to the Room of Requirement. I didn't know why but for some reason I felt drawn to it._

_ When I had finally gotten to where I would essentially summon the door I saw that the door was still showing. Carefully I walked over to the door and and slowly pulled it open before sepping in._

_ Once I had closed the door and turned back around I stopped dead in my tracks._

_ There in the middle of the room stood Remus Lupin._

_ Remus looked up at me with an expectant smile on his face and I could feel my heart stop._

_ He was beautifull._

_ "I've been waiting for you." He says. My heart throbs at the sound of his voice._

_ "Why have you been waiting for me?" I ask dazed._

_ His smile grows wider and he begins to make his way over to me._

_ I'm too dazed to move and before I know it his body is pressed against mine, his arms wrapped lightly around my neck._

_ He was so close!_

_ My heart begins to surge foreward, going faster than I had ever thought possible, and I can feel my face begin to heat up._

_ He just continues to smile at me with that delectible smile of his and his scent begins to assault my sences..._

_ That beautifull scent._

_ My face grows even redder as I feel my member begin to ow hard._

_ As if he could sence why I was so uncomfortable he pullls himself closer to me..._

_ He was getting hard too. I was fully aware of howour members were poking into eachothers thighs. _

_ He leans in even closer to mestaring intently into my eyes..._

_ "Don't you want to Sirius?" He asks in an innocent voice._

_ A look of complete and utter shock crosses over my face as I just stare at him._

_ "You w-want to...? W-with me?" I stammer._

_ He laughs, "Yes! I've been waiting for you to make a move but... you never did"_

_ He looks down with a very sexy pout on his face._

_ "Then I won't keep you waiting any longer." I was shocked to hear myself say._

_ I began to kiss him, to taste his sweet lips on mine, then when suddenly a shaking jolted me from my dreams._

"Sirius, come on time to get up." I hear someone say as they shake me.

"Nowanna!"I moan rolling over in an attempt to get back to my perfect dream, I didn't want to miss it! It was just getting good.

Whoever it was was shaking me again and I was begining to get annoyed.

"Come on Padfoot! Don't you wanna go ride some roller coasters?"

That voice! It's him!

I roll over onto his back and look up to make sure that I wasn't just dreaming it was him and not James. Right after I see his face I immediately grab my pillow and use it to cover my face in an atempt to hide my blush.

"Sirius, if you don't get up right now I'll let Peter wake you up!"

I can feel my body instantly tense and I sit bolt upright looking at him in shock, "You wouldn't!... Would you?"

He lets out a slightly sadistic chuckle, "Not unless you force me to. Now once James is out of the bathroom I expect you to get into it."

"Ya ya ya." I say swinging his legs over the side of the bed and letting out a yawn.

I was mesmirized as I watch him in his muggle clothing. He was wearing a pair of tan khaki pants and a light blue polo shirt that fit him perfectly, not too tight but tight enough to show his figure.

I watch as Remus reaches down and gently shakes Peter's shoulder, "Peter, its time to get up... Come on... Up!"

I watch as Peter slowly rolls onto his stomach and sits up on his knees rubbing his eyes.

Just then the door to the bathroom opens and James walks out of it towel drying his hair and wearing his muggle cothing which consisted of a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt that had the logo for a muggle band on it.

I quickly stood up and went to take my shower before Remus could glare at me.

~!*AUTHORS NOTE: I would like to give a special thanks to my first two reviewers: DeathTheKidIsCool and Tanja88! ^w^ I hope you stay with this story! Once again, thank you for reading this chapter! I hope to have at least one more up by the end of today! ^-^*!~


	4. Getting Ready To Go

**AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK**

SiriusXRemus

**~!*AUTHORS NOTE:** Okay here's the next part of the story! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy~! ^-^ ***!~**

**SUMMARY:** Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter go to an musement park over a school holiday. Unknownst to them a relationship that has already begun to sprout blooms. SiriusXRemus, rated M for dreams and multiple encounters (not sure how many yet). No flame's please! Don't like don't read!

**CHAPTER 4: Getting Ready To Go!**

**No POV:**

After Sirius and Peter had finished getting showered and changed the four friends began to head towards the Great Hall.

Peter had changed into his muggle clothing which consisted of a pair of light blue jeans and a red long sleeved flanel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows which combined to make him look like a mousy country boy.

Sirius was wearing a pair of tightish black skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt with an open black motor cycle jacket, making him look like an edgy sex god... or so Remus and almost every female in the school thought.

If one were to truly pay attention they might have noticed the fact that both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were having a difficult time not staring at the other.

The group walked out of the Common Room, down the Changing Staircases and finally reached the Great Hall.

Upon reaching their destination they walked over to the Griffindore table and joined Lily who was wearing hot pink spaghetti stap shirt and a dark blue ruffled denim skirt...

**Still No POV:**

Once they had all eaten their breakfast they all headed out of the Great Hall and towards Dumbledore's office.

They reached the stone gargoyle that hid the entrance to the moving staircase and James spoke the password...

"Butternut Toffee." James said with a mixture of excitement and authority in his voice.

The gargoyle meerly laughed, "Sorry kid, the old man changed the password earlier. Either try to guess or get lost."

"Lemon Drops?" James asked thinking of Dumbledores favorite candy.

"Nope try again." The gargoyle said seemingly bored.

James looked over at Lily, a pleeding look in his eye.

"Pumpkin Pasties?" Lily asked, saying the first sweat that came to mind.

"Nope."

Lily then looked towards Sirius.

"Sugar Quills." Sirius asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"No." the gargoyle said obviously enjoying the game.

"Candy?" Peter automatically spoke up just to recieve a blow to the head from Sirius.

"We know its candy you idiot its just what form!" Sirius growled as the gargoyle laughed.

'_Hmmm, I wonder.' _Remus thought to himself. '_Maybe it has something to do with our trip... Now what kind of muggle candy did we mention that would be at an ammusement park...'_ He thought back to the day they had told Dumbledore of their plans, trying to remember what Peter had said as he babbled on.

****FLASHBACK****

_"Lily told us all about the muggle food they have at amusement parks! Like corndogs, popcorn, funnel cakes and cotton candy!"_

****END FLASHBACK****

'_Thats it!' _Remus realised.

"Cotton Candy!" Remus started triumphantly.

The gargoyle seemed to smile and finally... finally it leaps aside and reveals the spiral staircase.

"Good job kid." It says with a chuckle.

"Way to go Rem!" Sirius shouted in glee making Remus smile self consiously.

They all stepped onto the moving stairs and upon reaching the top they knocked on Dumbledores office door.

"Enter." Dumbledore called out.

James opened the door and they all entered.

"Nice new password proffesor." James said with a smirk as he crosses his arms.

Dumbledore laughs, "Yes I did forget to tell you didn't I?"

They all nodded with smiles on their faces and from there Dumbledore began to prepare their portkey and tell them of what they had to do.

"Now, the portkey only works once so then you can use the object freely." He said with amusement as he held out a map for the amusement park they were going to.

When they saw the map both Sirius and James let out groans, Lily's eyes lit up and Remus laughed.

Dumbledore then proceeded to tell them all of the information that they would need to know on their trip.

They were to be staying at a wizarding hotel run by Tom's (the Leaky Cauldrons Owner) sister Amy. This hotel was also a great deal fancier and went by the name the Witches Hat.

They were to stay their for 2 whole weeks which was relatively the whole holiday.

Once they were aware of all that they would need to know they thanked their proffessor, said their goodbye's and grabbed onto the portkey.

"Ready?" Dumbledore asked with a smile. They all nodded in the affirmative and he continued, "One, two, three!"

And with that, they dissapeared.

~!*AUTHORS NOTE: DUN DUN DUN! Lol. Wow! I'm doing a pretty decent job at keeping up with my updates! However, it will likely take longer for me to update now since I haven't writen out the next few chapters... But I do promise that I will update in a timely manner! Also I am taking requests for any stories/one shots. I will do them on pretty much anything since I'm a major nerd. Just make sure to tell me a general idea and If I can't do it I'll let you know. But there WILL be a small waiting period. Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter! Stay tuned! ^-^*!~


	5. Arriving at the Witches Hat!

**AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK**

SiriusXRemus

**~!*AUTHORS NOTE:** Okay here's the next part of the story! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy~! ^-^ ***!~**

**SUMMARY:** Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter go to an musement park over a school holiday. Unknownst to them a relationship that has already begun to sprout blooms. SiriusXRemus, rated M for dreams and multiple encounters (not sure how many yet). No flame's please! Don't like don't read!

**CHAPTER 5: Arriving At The Witche's Hat!**

**No POV:**

"Ready?" Dumbledore asked with a smile. They all nodded in the affirmative and he continued, "One, two, three!" Dumbledore continued activating the portkey.

They all felt what seemd like a hook behind their navals and they were transported.

Upon letting go of the portkey they fell to the ground with a thud.

Letting out groans they all slowly began to sit up.

"I would rather take muggle transportation... Like a car! A car would be nice." Lily grumbled as she rubbed her head.

James jumped up onto his feet with a laugh and began to dust himself off, "Nah! I'd much rather fly!" He stated as he helped Lily to her feet.

Sirius was the next one to his feet, "I'm with James! Flying would've been so much fun!"

Remus laughed from where he was still sitting on the ground, "Of course you two would want to fly! Personally I would rather floo."

Sirius just laughed as he held out his hand to help Sirius to his feet.

Just as Remus had his feet planted firmly on the ground Peter, who had been trying to stand on his own managed to stand only to fall backwards again.

Laughing Sirius and Remus both went over to him and, each grabbing an arm, pulled Peter back up onto his feet.

Once everyone was standing and dusted off they began to walk in the direction that Dumbledore had instructed them to go.

As they walked they chatted about what they were expecting and what they were hoping to do and soon they were at the outskirts of a city.

"Alright, so Dumbledore told us to go to the first bus stop we came across and to ride to a hotel called the 'Shiny Shell' which is what the muggles think the 'Witches Hat' is called." Lily stated.

"Okay, I think thats a bus stop right ahead too." James said as they continued walking.

Once they reached the bus stop Lily, Remus and Peter sat down on the bench while James and Sirius stood with their backs turned towards the street.

After just a few minutes the bus pulled up and they climbed onto it.

"Hello, we're headed to the 'Shiny Shell Hotel'." Remus told the driver who just nodded and closed the doors behind them.

The group quickly took their seats and the bus was moving towards its next destination.

**Still No POV:**

When the bus had finally gotten to their stop the sun was already sinking low into the sky and it was about 6 o clock in the evening.

As they stumbled drowsilly off of the over crowded public transport bus they listened as their stomaches growled like feral beasts.

"I hope we get to eat soon." Peter grumbled moodily.

Sounds of agreement filled the air as they trudged up the path to the door of the Witches Hat.

James had just began to reach for the door when it suddenly swung open and out walked a very pretty middle aged witch.

She was approximately 5'8" with long curly black hair and brown eyes. Her skin was pale and she was wearing a set of brown and tan robes with a kind smile on her face. She also had an aura about her that radiated kindness and acceptance.

"You must be the group Dumbledore sent me from Hogwarts correct?" She asked in a motherly voice.

"Yes ma'am." They all responded.

Lily was the first to offer her hand but before she could introduce herself the woman spoke.

"My name is Amy by the way, and you young lady are miss Lily Evan correct?"

"Y-Yes ma'am." Lily stuttered, stunned at the womans knowledge.

"I know this because you are the only female in the group miss Evans." Amy replied humorously.

"That explaines it." Lily replied with a smile, relief evident in her voice.

James offered his hand next, "James Potter, nice to meet you ma'am."

"A pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Potter." Amy responded with a grin, obviously enjoying the formallity.

"Remus Lupin" Remus said shaking her hand quickly with a shy smile.

"No need to be shy here my boy." Amy responded with a chuckle as Sirius came foreward.

"Sirius Black, at your service." Sirius teased as he gave a bow making everyone laugh.

"Ah, a stealer of hearts I see, I'll have to watch out for you." She said with a wink causing another wave of laughter to go through the group.

"Peter Pettigrew." Peter said shaking her hand.

Just as she was about to respond Peter's stomach gave a loud growl causing him to blush and Amy to chuckle.

"It's very nice to meet you all. Now, I can tell your all hungry so lets get you inside and fed shall we?"

And with that they all followed her into the hotel to eat and relax after their long day of traveling...

~!*AUTHORS NOTE: Well, I have to say that this fanfic is getting along pretty well so far! I've already had 3 people read it and have gotten a few reviews that I'm absolutely thrilled about! Seriously, I'm sitting at the computer desk right now with a goofy grin and my dad's giving me a wierd look! Well anyways, thank you for reading this chapter! Stay tuned! ^-^*!~


	6. Settling In!

**AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK**

SiriusXRemus

**~!*AUTHORS NOTE:** I'm so so so so so sorry! I really meant to update this sooner but my computer crashed again and my dad went on dialysis and well its just a little overwhelming at the moment but I have been working on this story no worries! I do need to thank my best friend in the world SakuraHarunoSceneGirlo1, she's been helping me out a lot lately, Love ya sweety! Now here is the long awaited (literally) chapter! I hope you enjoy~! ^-^ ***!~**

**SUMMARY:** Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter go to an amusement park over a school holiday. Unknownst to them a relationship that has already begun to sprout blooms. SiriusXRemus, rated M for dreams and multiple encounters (not sure how many yet). No flame's please! Don't like don't read!

**CHAPTER 5: Settling In!**

**Still No POV:**

It was soon found that the three rooms Dumbledore had reserved were in all actuality a suit of private rooms. There were three rooms just as Dumbledore had promised but he hadn't mentioned anything about the adjoining sitting room and snack bar.

As they followed Amy into the suit they couldn't hold back their sounds of astonishment.

Amy grinned at their reactions, "I see that you like the rooms!"

Shell-shocked the group nodded in agreement at Amy, quite frankly they couldn't think of anything else to do and Peter had to keep reminding himself to breathe.

Amy's grin widened and then she continued to speak deciding that she might as well tell them about the rooms since it didn't seem like they would be asking questions anytime soon.

"I'm glad the rooms meet your approval," she teased. "Now I should probably tell you about a few things. First, all of the rooms have a one way silencing charm placed on them," here Amy paused and gave a knowing look at James and Lily who were holding hands.

James merely grinned wickedly as Lily attempted to hid behind his back blushing furiously.

"Also to operate the television you all you need to do is tell it what you want to watch, if you know the title, or a specific genre and key words if you don't know the title. For instance…" Amy then looked at the tv and said, "I'm in the mood for a funny romantic movie that includes spells."

The tv seemed to glow for a moment as it processed what she had said and the next thing they knew Bewitched was playing on the screen accompanied by many "Ooh's" and "Ah's".

Amy grinned watching their faces, she always loved that part.

"We also have many games that you can play, including Wizard's Chess and a wide variety of muggle games." Amy gestured over to a rather large closet with the plaque stating 'Games' on the door.

"We also provide wake up services. Dumbledore informed me that you lot were here to enjoy the amusement park so if you would like we could wake you up a little before the park opens.

"Also when you want food all that you need to do is touch this pad here on the wall and say what you would like to eat and one of our house elves will bring it to you or you can just look in this snack bar. Any question now dear's?"

"Actually, I have one." Remus said and continued when Amy nodded her head he continued, "What time does the amusement park open and when does it close?"

"Oh yes! I'm glad that you asked, the park opens at nine in the morning and doesn't close until midnight. We also provide transportation to and from the park.

**Still No POV:**

Soon after Amy had left them to enjoy the rest of their evening the group of friends found that they were rather bored.

Lily and Remus were both sitting on a couch in front of the television and Sirius, James and Peter were on beanbags that were scattered around the couch, James on Lily's side of the couch and Peter and Sirius on Remus'.

"How about we play one of the games?" Peter suggested as he munched on a treacle tart.

Instantly it seemed that they all perked up, excited at the prospect of doing something.

"Wizards chess!" James called out instantly.

"Exploding Snap!" Sirius cheered.

"I've always wanted to play that one muggle game, Monopoly." Remus mused thinking about it.

"No no no! First, we all have to play the muggle game Battleship!" Lily stated getting up and heading towards the game closet leaving no other room for protest.

Moments later she returned with a game in her hands and began to explain the basics of the game.

"It's a two player game so we'll have to go in a tournament setting… James will play against Peter and Remus will play against Sirius. The winners of these two matches will play against each other and then will play against me.

**~!*AUTHORS NOTE:** I'm sorry that it's so short you guys but I'm typing this at school and I figured that you would rather have a short chapter than none at all… Not to mention that I wanted to prove to you guys that I'm not dead. I'll try to update as soon as I can! I'm going to the library soon so who knows; maybe I'll give you a double feature for your patience! Thanks guys, I hope you enjoyed~! ^-^***!~**


	7. You Sunk My Battleship!

**AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK**

SiriusXRemus

**~!*AUTHORS NOTE:** Yay! My dad and grandpa got me a new computer for free! It's slow but it gets the job done! Lets just hope that this one doesn't crash too, :). Well here is my latest chapter! I hope you enjoy~! ^-^ ***!~**

**SUMMARY:** Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter go to an amusement park over a school holiday. Unknownst to them a relationship that has already begun to sprout blooms. SiriusXRemus, rated M for dreams and multiple encounters (not sure how many yet). No flame's please! Don't like don't read!

**CHAPTER 6: You Sunk My Battleship!**

**Remus' POV:**

Once Lily had finished explaining how to play Battleship Peter and James both set up their boards and the rest of us gathered around to watch how their game went...

James had decided to randomly place his ships so that there was no rhym or rythm to them whereas Peter had decided to cluster them all into the top left hand corner of the board.

"Hmm," James began before taking the first move. "A-8?"

"Miss!" Peter cheered, obviously exstatic to not have been the first one to get hit.

"Okay," Lily began as they paused (obviously they had forgotten what the next step was since Peter looked slightly like a mountain troll trying to work out an arithmacy problem and James looked rather sheepish). "So now you pick up a red peg and put it your board here," Lily then pointed to the correct spot on James' board, and I watched in amusement as he did as he was told like an obediant puppy.

Soon their game was almost over and peter was one hit away from loosing...

"C-4!" James said with a smirk.

"Hit!" Peter says slumping foreward miserably.

"BOOM!" I hear Sirius say under his breath beside me and I can't help but to chuckle, thankfully no one besides Sirius noticed.

Composing myself again I walk up to Peter and try to comfort him, "It's okay Wormtail! It was an excellent stratagy and if James didn't know you as well as he does I'm sure that you would have won!"

Peter seemed to brighten almost instantly, "Really?" he asked sounding for the world like a small child.

"Really!" I laugh as I muss his hair a bit, I couldn't help it really. He was sort of like that slightly annoying little brother that you take with you everywhere anyways just because you love them.

"Thanks Moony!" He beemed before scampering off to the snack bar.

'His animegus really does suit him well,' I muse as I watch him go.

**Sirius' POV:**

I watch with a small smile on my face as Remus comforted Peter, he was the best one of all of us at cheering Peter up.

As I watch the smile spread over his face I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Why can't I make him smile like that, I wish that I could but I don't want to let on that I like him, what if he hates me when I tell him. what if he thinks I'm a freak for being in love with another man.

No! I shake myself silently, Remus isn't like that! He's sweet and caring and kind and beautiful and georgious and sexy even though he doesn't even realise he is and...

"Earth to Sirius!" I hear in my ear and turn shocked to see James with his arm around Lily looking at me and they both were wearing identicle grins.

"Why don't you just tell him mate?" James asks me.

"W-what are you talking about? T-Tell who what?" I ask with wide eyes and silently curse at myself for stutering.

"You know exactly what were talking about," Lily says grinning at me, a light shining in her eyes. "Why don't you tell Remus that you like him?"

"I don't like Remus! I mean I do but, but... Why!? Why do I have to tell him? What if he doesn't like me back? What if he hates me? What if-"

"Sirius, do you really think Remus would be like that?" James cut me off.

"No but... What if he doesn't like me back?" I ask miserably.

"Well, I didn't like James at first did I?" Lily asks, a small smirk on her face. "If he doesn't like you back then all you have to do is be persistant about it, you don't necessarily have to tell him right away but at leastflirt with him a little!"

"Okay," I sigh. "I'll attempt it but-"

"Nothing too big at first mate." James cut me off again and I nod.

"Why don't you try just putting your arm casually around him?" Lily suggests yet again and I can't help the smile that comes out on my face as I picture doing just that and I have to agree. It's both flirty and casual... Ansolutely perfect.

I then turned my attention back to Peter and Remus, Peter was raiding the snack bar, (honestly! He ate more than I did!) and Remus was just walking away from it finishing a small bar of chocolate.

I grinned at this, he was such a chocoholic!

Walking up to him I 'casually' g my arm around his shoulders and could swear that I saw a small blush on his cheeks.

"So... Ready to lose?" I joked looking at him with a grin.

"Hmm, I dunno... Are you? Because quite frankly I'm only willing to lose to Lily," he jokes back and I can't help but laugh.

"We'll see." I said as I stear him over to the game and a smirking James and Lily.

"Alright, set up your boards!" Lily says the second we were close enough for it to still be 'casual'.

I walk over to my side and force myself to focus on the game.

I ultimately decided to go with Peters exact set up, 'He'll never figure it out!'

"Okay, ready?" Lily asks as she looks between us.

We both nod and for some reason I can feel myself getting nervous...

"Set..."

Too bad it would be impossible to just let him win, I would love to see his victorious grin. But then again if he loses I can comfort him! I have to win!

"Fight!" She cheered out and our game began!

"I-10." I guess randomly, I have no idea what his set up would be, he's always so unpredictable when it comes to stratagy.

"Miss," He says and I tack up a little peg. "D-3"

"Hit." I say not at all worried- it was just a lucky guess. "G-7."

"Miss." He says with a small smile as I tack up another peg. "E-2."

"Hit." I say slightly worried now as his smirk turns into a grin. "A-9."

"Miss!" Needless to say the slaughter continued this way until finally Remus came in for the kill...

"A-1." He says looking every bit of the wolf that he was.

"Hit." I groan shoulders slumping.

**Remus' POV:**

"You sunk my battleship." Sirius pouts as I laugh at his childish behavior.

"What do you expect Siri? I know you too well to let you win like that!"

As I watch him pout I can't help but to think of what it would be like to kiss those lips...

Ugh! This was going to be a long night...

**~!*AUTHORS NOTE:** So this was a little thank you for all of your guys' patience and I promise I will post as soon as I get the next chapter written but it may take a few days, I promise that I'll work on it every day though! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter~! ^-^***!~**


	8. One Long Night

**AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK**

SiriusXRemus

**~!*AUTHORS NOTE:** Yay! I started up a new fanfic that wouldn't leave my mind alone, and so I posted up the first chapter and got a review in the first profile! It has completely psyched me up so here's the next chapter! Enjoy~! ^-^ ***!~**

**SUMMARY:** Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter go to an amusement park over a school holiday. Unknownst to them a relationship that has already begun to sprout blooms. SiriusXRemus, rated M for dreams and multiple encounters (not sure how many yet). No flame's please! Don't like don't read!

**CHAPTER 7: One Long Night**

**James' POV:**

Only half an hour after everyone had decided that it was time for them to head to bed, each of the Maurauders except for Peter (Lily was now an honorary Maurauder since she had started going out with James and participating in some of their pranks) were in varying states of annoyance and/or anxiety.

Peter however was blissfully asleep...

James was sitting on his bed in the room that he was _supposed _to share with Peter glaring at the clock and willing the next fifteen minutes to pass. Lily had told him that he was to wait at least 45 minutes until he came to her room so that she could have enough time to bathe and change before he came over.

Despite what everyone thought James and Lily had not shagged, they were actually wanting to save it so that it was special... They did however have some rather hot snogging sessions and did frequantly fall asleep in eachothers arms.

Finally! It was finally time for James to go to Lily's room! He quickly and silently got off of his bed and went to where his Lily-Flower was...

**Sirius' POV:**

Sirius was in pure agony as he listened to the sound of Remus in the shower. He could just imagine his lean body standing under the warm spray of the shower head, how the drops would glistne as they rolled down his smooth skin. How Remus would look with his head back, a small smile on his lips, his eyes closed in pleasure...

Sirius shook himself. It wouldn't do for Remus to come out and see him with a raging hard-on at just the thought of him in the shower.

Looking over to the bathroom doors nervously yet again something that he had missed earlier caught his eye...

Remus had forgotten his pajamas!

Dear sweet merlin. Sirius shot up and grabbed all of his necessities so that he could bolt for the bathroom as soon as Remus came out...

Too late.

The bathroom door opened and Remus appeared, hair still wet and body flushed from the warm water, wearing nothing but a blush on his cheeks and a towel around his waist.

Sirius forced himself not to stare and quickly got the rest of his stuff for his own cold shower. Any plans he had had about a warm one went out the window as soon as he saw Remus' nearly naked body.

**Remus' POV:**

Once Sirius went in to take his shower I quickly changed into my pajamas and attempted to force myself to sleep.

I would _NOT_ think about him as he took a shower!

Remus kept his back towards the bathroom door and desperately counted sheep.

'Please, please, please! Let me be asleep before Sirius gets out of the shower!' Remus prayed silently.

**No POV:**

When Sirius finally left the bathroom Remus was still awake despite how he appeared. Half an hour later they were both awake still, unable to fall asleep as thoughts of the other haunted them.

Meanwhile in Lily's room: Lily was snuggled up in James' arms when suddenly a thought hit her...

"James?" she asked as she looked up and at James' face.

"Yes Lily-Flower?" James asked as he stared down at the love of his life.

"We need to get Moony and Padfoot together soon."

James was still for a moment before a grin broke across his face.

"And how do you suggest we do that love?"

"You remember when I told you about that ride for couples?" She asks as a mischivious twinkle enters her eyes.

"That tunnel of lovers, or whatever?" James asked confused.

"Yes the Tunnel of Love. Well... what if we were to... convince the conductor to let the ride, break down while were in it? For oh I don't know fifteen minutes?"

"That sounds like it would be perfect love! A prank for a good cause..."

"For the best cause! It should help them get together as well as give us some time alone."

"Bloody hell... I didn't think of that!"

**~!*AUTHORS NOTE:** It's a little short but there should be a double update next time! Both the first day at the amusement park as well as the Tunnel of Love! Are you looking foreward to the first real encounter? Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite its shortness~! ^-^***!~**


End file.
